


What the Phone Sees

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [114]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: A perspective poem about my cell phone. *shrugs*





	What the Phone Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Title: What the Phone Sees  
> Written August 25, 2018
> 
> A perspective poem

What does the phone see?

            The camera—

                        Pictures of miscellaneous frivolities,

                        Of flowers and leaves,

                        The sky,

                        My cats being cute or being terrors

                        Myself when my hair does something cool,

                        Things I want to remember.

            All my apps—games, maps, dictionaries.

                        Do they have lives, there in my phone?

                        What do they do when shut down?

                        Exist in waiting, only alive when given my attention?

 

The phone is

            A window,

            A mirror,

            A glimpse of who I am,

                        Contained in metal and lightning.


End file.
